wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Gallinule the MudWing
Appearance Gallinule is a muscular, curvy, greyish brown mudWing with dark brown eyes, the same shade has her backscales. Her eyelids and underscales are a muted violet color. Her curvy horns are yellowish black and her wing membranes are pinkish-rust. She has a white bead pendant in the middle of her face much like the markings of a real gallinule. Personality Gallinule is much more loud that her smaller sister and is unafraid to show her personality. She is loud and defensive of anybody who insults her and her friends, often leading to her getting in trouble with others. She generally accepts what she has and though she complains, she never tries to make things better and is a bit of a follower. However, she is also flirty and funny when with her friends, and can often find ways to make her charm work for her. She is a skilled, rough fighter and a formidable foe on the battlefield. History Gallinule was born to middle class parents in the center of the swamp in the Mud Kingdom. However, Queen Algae began deporting the poorer MudWings to live in the rocky mountains near the Sky Kingdom. She lived a rather bog-standard (hahaHAHAHA) childhood without much going on. She liked to lead little expeditions with her siblings and explore the world around her. she also loved little dragonets and visited the newborns in the hatchery as much as possible. With only a few other MudWing troops, Gallinule tried to uphold MudWing culture in the poor territory. Once, she attended a Breeding Night with her sister, Heron. At the meeting, a chauvinistic dragon began flirting with her slightly. She went on to speak with another dragon. After this, the first male, in a drunken rage, attempted to attack the other dragon. Not knowing what to do, the crowd only watch as the dragon, who was later found to be Bullfrog, started bleeding form his neck. Suddenly, a dragon named Typha brought out a small vile of mud (which was very rare in the rocky mountains). He used it to heal the wounds on Bullfrog. After the crowds dispersed, Gallinule told what happened to her younger siblings. They all advised that she try and find the mysterious dragon before he left. One day, Heron was out hunting for squirrels in the boreal trees. She met up with Typha again, who explained that he came from Possibility. There, he read up on a group of MudWings, called simply the Mud Alliance, who left the Mud Kingdom in fear of Animus magic after Darkstalker was revealed and became famous. The tiny group barely thrived in the "tail" of Pyrrhia (in between the Mud and Sea Kingdom). There history was almost lost, other than one scroll written by The Alliance themselves preserved in one of the many libraries of Possibility. It used coded words and phrases to suggest greater powers of the MudWings, but could never outright say it. Typha supposedly lived with his grandfather in Possibility and spent many years decoding the scroll, although he could never truly bring it into the light. His grandfather was unable to help, as he suffered from memory loss and required Typha's care. After his grandfather died, Typha was forced to move into the outskirts of the Mud Kingdom, unable to reach the heart of the swamp due to the overzealous guards of Queen Algae. Heron tells Gallinule this, who bitterly refuses to let the dragon go. Category:MudWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Healer) Category:Females Category:Status (BigWing) Category:Content (Nibby the Bird) Category:Status (Leader)